Assassin's Creed in Arkham City
by Karasame Murasame
Summary: Sarah was a normal girl who just wanted to run away from Arkham City. The death of her father and the discovery of his connection to the Creed changed her into an Eternal Assassin. Now, she hunts the corrupt to bring back peace to her city.
1. Prologue

**Assassin Creed**

 **Arkham City**

 **Prologue:**

Narrator = "Arkham City… The most dangerous city in the world… Due to the lack of resources, the police abandon chances of retaking the city and it became a city for criminals. No heroes were born here and resources became a rarity. This is a story that follows a young girl name Sarah who lived with her father. Sarah is fated to be the last hope that no one knew about and it starts with a terrible incident that drove her to determination."

Inside Arkham City, it is chaotic as always and many innocents are hiding in fear. In one particular hideout, Sarah is cleaning up while her father is at a computer. Sarah's mother was killed by a gang and she is trying very hard to keep her father safe. Her father is a religious man who refuses to leave the city and hopes for change.

Sarah = "What are you looking up, Dad? Tickets to a train?"

Father = "You know that we're not leaving…"

Sarah = "Why can't you understand that Arkham City is no longer our home?! Mom died because of them and this has been continuing forever. Why can't we go somewhere safe and forget about? Would it be easier to do that?"

Father = "Even if we leave the city, the problems will continue to grow and it will catch up to us."

Sarah = "Then we will run away to another place!"

Father = "And then what? Until there is no place to run? That's foolish thinking!"

Sarah = "Even a fool can be right about this dire situation."

There was a phone call and father answered. Once the call ended, her father stands up.

Father = "I need to go to the church now."

Sarah = "Are you out of your mind?! It's too dangerous!"

Her father left without saying anything. Sarah was so upset that she threw a box at the door. Sarah went to bed in hopes to relax.

After a few hours, Sarah woke up and noticed her father is not home. Sarah checked everywhere to see that everything is the same and it worries her. Sarah grabbed her coat and hurried outside. She ran a far distance to see the church was burning. Sarah was in so deep of a shock that she feel to her knees. She heard the people around her that no one escaped and those inside are dead. After that terrible event, Sarah went home and trashed the house.

On the next day, Sarah was still angry that she threw a vase towards a particular wall that opened up to another room. Sarah went inside to find something unexpected. The room is filled with weapons and tools with a strange machine and a capsule containing armor of an Assassin. Sarah is shocked to find something that is completely different.

Sarah = "Is this really my father's studies? I thought he is a religious man…"

Sarah finds a computer and looked into it to find some information and her father's last words.

Father's Message to the Council = "We have information that needs us to take action. The Templars are planning on using an Immortal Stone to create the Eternal Templar to last throughout the generations. Many young bloods have less interest in religion and that is causing fear within the Templars that they are disappearing. We are facing the same problem and we will soon disappear too, but I have a plan. If the Templars are creating an Eternal Templar, we must do the same. Even if we are gone, we will pass on the memories and our spirit to the Eternal Assassin to counter them. We must find someone that will take on this challenge to save the future."

Sarah = "I… I still don't get it…"

Sarah looked to her left to see a strange machine and see the papers.

Sarah = "Was my father building this?"

Paper = "The Animus is a virtual reality machine that allows users to rediscover memoires inside DNA that survived the tests of time. This will reawaken the Assassin that person inherited."

Sarah decided to use the machine and see the some glimpses of the past which scared her.

The next day, Sarah went back to the church to find out the bodies of her father and the other members are missing. Sarah dug more to find a medallion with a creed symbol. Sarah went back home and thought this out.

Sarah's Thoughts = " _Ok, let's think this through, my dad is really an Assassin and it's possibility that he was killed by a Templar. Due to decline in recruit from young generations, they want to create the Eternal Templar to carry on the mettle for eternality. However, my dad discovered the plan, stole one of the stones, and made a plan to create an Eternal Assassin to counter them. I guess my dad was trying to find a candidate since the process is not easily undone._ "

Sarah went back to her dad's studies and stare at the machine that will make her an Eternal Assassin.

Sarah's Thoughts = " _I know this is nuts, but I am beginning to understand why dad never want to leave the city. If this whole Templar vs. Assassin is a tug-of-war game, then it's been going on for centuries. Based what my dad left behind, the Templar are manipulative people who desire power and wealth. Many of their horrors are well documented, thanks to my dad. Meanwhile, the Assassin's history stretches to Ancient Egypt and they do things differently. It doesn't matter if the person they target is a ruler or a normal person, if they are tormenting the weak, they must pay the price with their lives. It must be my dad's duties to continue his work here since Arkham City fallen to this terrible state._ "

Sarah strapped herself on to the machine and placed her hand on the button that will change her.

Sarah = "I'm pretty sure if dad did survive and no one takes the mettle, he would do it himself."

Sarah pressed the button and immediately she witness a rush of memories showing each Assassin while the stone merges with the body. After an hour of this life changing event, Sarah woke up to find her hair and eyes turned white, the price of immortality.

On the rooftop in the center of Arkham City, Sarah stares at the sky as she reflects all the memories she has saw while looking at the past. The moon shines onto her who now wearing the robotic armor of an Assassin.

Sarah's Thoughts = " _I finally understand what my dad was saying to me… If we run away from the problem, it will only grow to the point to the point where it's uncontrollable. I never understood the meaning until now. 'Nothing is real, everything is permitted.' My dad would say that when he was at church. When they say that nothing is real, it is to see that the foundations are fragile and we must take on the mettle of the Shepherd. When they say that everything is permitted, we have to understand that we are the masterminds of our actions and must live with the consequences, even if it is for joy or sadness. My pretty sure someone said something like that, but it's close._ "

Sarah stood up and stared at the city.

Sarah = "There are three important rules Assassin must know before heading out. The rules are to keeping the blades away from the flesh of innocent, hide in plain sight, and never comprise the Brotherhood. Many criminals here are something like corrupted figure… If I want to give the people the chance to fight against them, I need to give them a voice."

Sarah placed the mask on and walked to the edge. The mask has the symbol of the Creed and has green eyes. Sarah jumps and performs the Leap of Faith.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The First Meeting**

A year has passed since Sarah became the Eternal Assassin and many things have change in Arkham City. Sarah practiced the blade and illusions to take down major criminal organizations. It was because of Sarah's actions that the police are restarting efforts to take back the city. However, this also draws other villains from Gotham City to make work in Arkham. Fortunately, Sarah's actions helped the people fight against the crimes that plague their city for years.

In a café, Sarah kept a low profile since the police arrived at the city. She is checking the state of both the civilians and the politics. The people are glad the police arrived at Arkham, but the major villains at Gotham have arrived at the city too. The news shows the Joker having fun doing his crimes.

Sarah = " _I didn't expect my practice to make such a difference, but the results are good. However, the thing about the Gotham's crime network is bothering me. Why are they here?_ "

Sarah looks outside.

Sarah = " _Perhaps I should look up some information…_ "

Sarah headed out after paying her tip.

Within the streets of Arkham City, Sarah puts on her costume and she is walking around the streets. There are other criminals wearing costumes so she blends in well and the citizens didn't bother much. Thanks to her ability to move around the busy streets, she was able to reach some of the meeting areas where criminals share information. Sarah stands under a spotlight and her eagle visions sees two criminals talking.

Criminal #1 = "Are you sure that this is a good idea? Don't you think that they're dangerous?"

Criminal #2 = "We're a dangerous group too!"

Criminal #1 = "But these guys don't care about their allies."

Criminal #2 = "Look, ever since someone has been killing crime bosses left and right, our network became a mess and now the police are piling up. What choice do we have?"

Criminal #1 = "What I want to know is why they are here in the first place. Shouldn't they be busy with Gotham City?"

Criminal #2 = "I think I know, they are trying to come up with new tactics to beat Batman. He's been messing up their plans like our mysterious killer."

Criminal #1 = "Unlike our killer, Batman doesn't kill."

Criminal #2 = "I know…"

As the criminals leave, Sarah hid in the darkness.

Sarah = " _Batman… I have heard of him, he's a masked crusader who fights crime. Just as people say, he does not kill. Our views will make things complicated… better to steer clear of him._ "

Sarah continues on her way.

At a Police Station, Inspector Gordon and Batman are discussing their efforts to retake the city. Apparently, the word of Sarah's efforts reached the ears of Gotham City Police and she is the talk of the cities. Despite that the people of Arkham City regard her as a hero of some sorts, the Police wanted to bring her to justice. However, there is less evidence or clues to go by to make that happen since she never leaves her tracks behind.

Inspector Gordon = "So you see, Batman, the problem of bringing this mysterious killer to justice is the fact that we don't know who he is or what he looked like. He is not bringing attention to himself so it's a problem."

Batman = "Is there anything we can go by?"

Inspector Gordon = "We have only this photo but it is not helping us."

Batman took the photo and sees a blurry image of a person running.

Inspector Gordon = "Before you do anything, I need to warn you about something. Arkham City has been plague with crime for years and the people now are fighting back regardless of the dangerous the criminals are. Some people may regard this killer a hero because his targets so far are crime bosses. He's no random killer right now…"

With that, Batman left and is working with his scanners to uncover the identity of the Arkham Killer. His scans rid the blurriness and got a clear image of a man running with a strange choice of clothes. Batman was silent at this point.

At the town square, Sarah continues to hide in plain sight. Thanks to the lack of evidence that shows her face, nobody is made aware of her presence. Before Sarah could relax, news of another crime came and this time, the Penguin is inside Arkham prisons. The Penguin is getting the prisoners excited and the prison guards were unable to stop it.

Sarah = " _Very typically, the flightless bird is giving the prisoners what they wanted that they couldn't get for years in exchange for loyalty. But the question is… what is a famous criminal, such as him, doing in a prison? …This is something that I can't ignore…_ "

Sarah quickly got out of the street and into the shadows. As she heads for the prisons, Batman makes his way to the prison as well.

Outside the prison, Penguin's henchmen are guarding the place along with the prisoners. However, Sarah was able to slip past them with no trouble and hid in the darkness. Then, she climbs the wall to reach the roof where it is less guarded. Unbeknownst to Sarah, Batman also arrived to see Sarah sneaked inside. Once inside, Sarah quickly ran to find a hiding spot. Sarah sees a window to the cafeteria where the prisoners are gathered. She slowly peeked into the window to see the gathering.

Sarah = " _This is defiantly strange… Why are they not leaving the prison? Isn't that their goal? Unless… they want something here…_ "

Sarah went to the lower levels and hid in the unguarded walls.

Penguin = "Have you found the documents?"

Penguin Henchmen = "Not yet, it would appear the document is very well hidden."

Penguin = "Not for long, once we have the documents, we will be unstoppable."

Sarah = " _The Documents, huh? What is so important about it?_ "

Sarah quietly heads for the Archive room and search for the mysterious documents. Sarah found a folder that is in a very unusual place. Sarah opened it and sees the secrets.

Sarah = " _This is symbols that the Templar uses when communicating… Why is it here?_ "

Suddenly, Sarah heard footsteps and quickly hid. One of Penguin's henchmen came to the room, but was knocked out by Sarah. Sarah quickly tied the henchmen and hid him inside the closet. Once she closed the door, she headed out to find another hiding spot. However, she noticed a commotion inside the cafeteria.

Inside the cafeteria, Batman is fighting both the prisoners and Penguin's henchmen. Sarah arrived to see the fight and hid in the shadows. Penguin is using his umbrella to provide some support, but Batman always turns the tables.

Sarah = " _To think that umbrella can be a weapon… How many weapons can it fit?_ "

One of the prisoners noticed Sarah and got scared.

Sarah = " _Oops, got caught… Oh well, I was bored…_ "

Soon, Penguin noticed Sarah and fired his weapon, but Sarah dodges it and jumped at him. Sarah surprised Penguin by quickly cutting his weapon, making him defenseless. Batman noticed Sarah as the prisoners started to go after Sarah.

Prisoner #1 = "That's the guy who killed our boss!"

Prisoner #2 = "Get him!"

Sarah was surrounded, but she used the table as a shield and threw it at one of the prisoners. Sarah showed off some amazing footwear and her fighting style. Then, she noticed that she, Penguin, and Batman are the only one left.

Penguin = "So this is the killer… I never expected to see him here…"

Suddenly, the police came and pointed their guns at Penguin and Sarah.

Penguin = "The police?! How did they…?!"

Before anyone could act, Sarah quickly threw a flash grenade that blinded everyone. Batman quickly recovered and sees Sarah running for the roof. Batman followed her as the police arrested the prisoners and Penguin's henchmen.

On the roof, Sarah reached to the roof as see ran for the edge. Sarah sees the police gathering outside with police sirens at full blast. Every corner of the area is being secured by the police and the arrested suspects are being escorted out of the prison. The news crew is documenting every minute that is happening.

Sarah = " _Wow, so this is what two police forces can do. I'm impressed…_ "

Then, she noticed Batman behind her and he is staring at her. Suddenly, Sarah jumped to perform the Leap of Faith. The police and news crew looked in awe as Sarah use the grappling hook to redirect herself to the shadows. Batman stares at the shadows with so many questions in his head.

Batman = " _Who was that?_ "


End file.
